Pokemon rangers: What Fate Decides
by somethingsrandom
Summary: (Pokémon Rangers shadows of Almia; no one plays anymore) Kay is a mysterious child with odd powers which could destroy the whole of Almia or even the world! Now she is sent to a ranger school where she makes 2 new friends! What is going to happen when another transfer students arrive? Find out!(please review I'd be grateful, good or bad!) (rated T cause I might add some uh shippin)


**What Fate Decides**

**Note: MY CLOCKS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, THEY'RE LIKE TICK TICK TICK. PS I don't think anyone plays pokemon rangers shadows of Almia any more. WHICH IS DARN SAD. Anyway I'm really sorry I didn't finish the two kitty kats fanfic I lost interest.**

**Chapter 1**

**There's always a beginning****!**

Kay is like my nickname Key!

A quite extraordinary thing happened, where paranormal activity was far out of the question. The extraordinary thing was a young child with hopes and dreams, just like anyone else. How is this child any special than anyone else? I hear you ask; well this child was the one to decide the world's fate.

**Kay's P.O.V**

* * *

**Kay aged 6**

"_Mum! Dad!", I yelled, poking my clueless head in their room, "are you home?"_

"_Who are you", I ask the the new faces in my parent's room, "what are you doing here?" My eyes searched the room for my parents._

_The two unnamed people looked at me sadly, they both turned to each other and nodded. "Sorry Kay but", they softly replied, "They died"_

* * *

**Kay aged 10  
**"WOOOH MAN this is gonna be F-U-N", I shout, "I cannot WAIT" My voice echoes throughout the orphanage. I punch one hand in the air, "BOOYA"

"Shhhh", everyone whispers in unison. I roll my eyes. "Sheesh", I whisper to myself, "can't I share my excitement?"

A ranger enters the room and waves me over. I look to my left and then right before asking, "me?". The ranger nods and then swiftly leaves the room, not turning back to look at me. I quickly scoot out and follow her to a large bird pokemon, it glances at me with it's always looking angry eyes. "So how are we going to get to Almia?", I ask the ranger.

"By Staraptor of course", she laughs, patting her large bird pokemon, "hop on!"

I struggle to get on the pokemon; I try pushing up from the staraptor's back and pulling my leg over to get seated but it's too high.

"Need some assistance?"

"Do I look like I need assistance?"

"So that's no?"

"Ye- NO I need ASSISTANCE", I yell. In a couple of minutes I manage to get on the staraptor, with the help of the ranger of course. I turn to the ranger and she easily hopes on, she grins, I think she's looking at me looking at her with my jaw hanging down.

"Let's go", she yells, patting the staraptor to times. The staraptor takes a step back and starts to run up. It dashes and then lifts of.

"Hold on tight!", the ranger yells but it sounded like a whisper.

"OKAY BY THE WAY WHO ARE YOU?", I ask, trying not to look down.

"I"M WENDY. I'M A TOP RANGER", she yells her reply, calmly sitting next to me.

"WOW I READ ABOUT YOU IN DA PAPER", I shout. She smiles and points down. My stomache feels empty as staraptor begins to land, we're like 100 metres of the ground. I look up to the clouds, clouds they make me feel better.

"AAAAwwwKK", Staraptor screams crashing into a tree, Wendy and I fling of the staraptor's back and into the tree.

"owwww", I moan, arms wrapped around the tree.

I look down, I'm metres high from the ground. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET UP HERE?!", I frantically yell, hugging the tree tighter, "WENDY?! Where are you?" My head turns side to side, searching for the aqua haired woman. "Where?", I hear myself whisper. I direct my attention to a large tree branch.

"Bingo!", I shout, grabbing hold of the branch and swinging onto it. I sit in a fixed position, not dare move. "help", I yelp, tightening my grip on the branch.

An abra apears, looking scarred and hurt. "PSSST", I loudly whisper to the abra. I wave it over to me. It was really frightened for some reason, maybe that's why he obediantly listened to me. It appeared next to me; I smiled it.

"uh can, you. Please help me, gulp, down", I ask the frightened pokemon.

"abra-a", abra replies, nodding. I gently grab abra's arm and the abra teleported me to what looks like a school.


End file.
